Not A Perfect World
by CSIVegasChick14
Summary: I couldn't really think of a good title Full Description inside. Greg has a thirteen year old daughter and is a single dad after her mom/his wife died of cancer. He gets help by his best friends from the CSI crime lab. Rated T for now.
1. DescriptionCharacters

**Description:** Greg Sanders works as a forensic scientist in the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Right now he works in the lab but is training to be in the field. He has a thirteen-year-old daughter and is a single dad. His wife died of cancer about a year and a half ago. His daughter's name is Samantha Grace Sanders. He gets help from his best friends that also work in forensics but are already in the field. Their names are Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Sara Sidle and Gil Grissom is his boss but a really good friend. Greg, Nick, Warrick and sometimes Grissom are protective of Samantha. They don't like her hanging out with boy without her best friends Selena, Oliver and Jason. Oliver and Jason are the only boys she can hang out with. They are brothers. And their parents are doctors at a hospital and their dad is also protective of Sam, she's like a daughter to Johnny and Lulu. (Johnny and Lulu are Jason and Oliver's parents.) Also best friends of Greg.

Characters Greg Sanders Samantha Sanders Nick Stokes Warrick Brown Sara Sidle Gil Grissom Jason Zacchara 

Oliver Zacchara

Selena Morgan 

Johnny Zacchara

Lulu Zacchara

I know I used 2 characters from General Hospital but has nothing to do with the show I just used the characters cause I like them!!


	2. The Plan

(Up in Samantha's room with one of her best friends Selena)

**(Up in Samantha's room with one of her best friends Selena)**

"So are you still having the party on Friday?" Selena asked Sam quietly so Sam's dad couldn't hear her.

"Umm, Yeah, but it's really a party, party. There will be some dancing and music but it's mostly like a movie party I guess." Sam answered. "I'm so excited." She finished softly.

Selena and Samantha aren't girly-girls, but not really tomboys either. It's hart to explain what their style is but I guess it's sporty with some girl stuff.

"I'm just disappointed that Jason and Oliver couldn't come." Samantha frowned.

"Wait- I thought they were coming." Selena replied confused.

"Well they were but they started a food fight in their kitchen so they're grounded for a week." Sam answered getting out her notebook that she's using for her party and some magazines as a cover up just incase her dad or anyone else would walk in her room.

"I'm their best friend too, why didn't I now about this?" She smiled slightly.

"Well Jason called me today after their parents left for work." Sam answered.

**It's like the third day of summer vacation Samantha and Selena have been planning this party or whatever you want to call it for a couple weeks now so they've spread the word at school. **

"So who's coming?" Selena asked as she plopped down on Sam's bed.

"Umm hold on let me get out my list thing." Sam responded as she opened up her notebook. "Only about 10 people are coming and that's how many we invited so that's good."

"Awesome!"

"I know, I just didn't want it to be a big party thing, cause I don't want to get caught and everything and if I did it would be worse if I had a lot of people."

"I know, lets just hope you don't get caught." Selena told her.

"I'm so happy that Connor's coming." Sam squealed.

"I know you really like him." Selena smiled as she played with her natural black hair.

"I can't help it, he's just so cute!"

About a minute later they heard a knock on the door.

'Knock, knock'

"Selena and Sam quickly put the party stuff under Sam's pillow and jumped on the bed looking at a teen magazine.

"Come in." Sam announced.

"Hey girls!" Greg Sanders, Sam's dad greeted.

"Hey dad!"

"Hey Mr. Sanders."

"You girls hungry?" He asked as he sat on the edge of Sam's bed.

"Yeah, we could eat." They answered in unison.

"Do you want me to order pizza?"

They two girls looked at each other then nodded their heads with big smiles.

"Okay, I'll call you when the pizza gets here."

"Okie dokie artichokeie!" The two girls exclaimed loudly.

Greg smiled and shut the door as he left the room.

"Man, that was close." Selena sighed in relief.

"Tell me about it. Here you take a look at the guest list to make sure we invited the right people." Samantha laughed at what she just said.

"Okay." Selena smiled as Sam handed her the guest list.

**Guest List **

**Connor**

**Jesse**

**Amanda**

**Aly**

**Maddie**

**Mary-Ann**

**Jen**

**T.J.**

**Jake**

**Eric**

"Yup! We invited the right people! I'm so happy that T.J. is coming!" She exclaimed quietly.

Samantha laughed.

"I just thought of something Sam. Why don't you ask your dad if you can a small little get together? And if he says no you have one anyway." Selena suggested.

"I don't know, I'm starting to have 2nd thoughts on this anyway. Maybe we should cancel it." Sam told her.

"No, no, no, Sam it was your idea in the first place and you will get to spend time with Connor." Selena reminded.

"I know but I just thought of something too. I can't stay home by myself so how am I going to throw a party with out my dad knowing about me being home?" Samantha informed her.

"Tell him you're going to my house, and then we will go to the mall then tell him my mom and dad will drop you off." Selena answered with this brilliant plan and Sam agreed to it.

"Girls! The Pizza's here!" Greg yelled up from t he bottom of the stairs, about fifteen minutes later.

"Okay! We're coming!" They yelled back through the loud music that was blaring from Sam's stereo. The song "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne was on. The girls ran down the stairs hungry for pizza

"Hey dad I'm going to Selena's house on Friday." Sam announced as she got herself and Selena a paper plate for the pizza.

"Oh you are, are you?" He asked trying to sound serious but gave a small smile.

Greg is serious at times but mostly loves to have fun. He goofs around at the lab and almost anywhere and he is practically immature but he is serious when he needs to be.

"Can I? Please." She asked while she sprinkled some oregano leaves on her pizza.

"Sure but I have to work full days on Friday till Sunday." Greg answered.

"Why? What happened to day shift?" She asked confused.

"Well the lab tech there is going on a family vacation so Ecklie asked me to fill in for him." Greg answered his daughter as someone.

"I bet you can't wait to be in the field soon huh?" Selena asked smiling.

"You bet." He responded as they heard a knock on the door.

"That's probably Warrick, Nick and Grissom." He announced as he jogged from the kitchen to the door.

"Why?" Sam asked as she took her first bit out of her pizza crust.

"We're going to be in the game room playing pool."

"Sounds fun." She replied as Greg proceeded to answer the door.

Greg and Sam's house is huge! Greg had it built for the arrival of Samantha when she was born.

"Hey guys!" Greg greeted.

"Hey!" They greeted back to him.

"Uncle Warrick!" Samantha exclaimed giving him a hug.

"Hey Sammy!" He greeted with a big smile.

"Uncle Nick! Uncle Grissom!" She exclaimed again giving them a hug. Even though Grissom's first name is Gil, Samantha likes the name Grissom so she calls him Uncle Grissom.

"Hey Sam!" They greeted back smiling.

"Oh dad, before you guys start playing pool, can you please take Selena and I to 'Movie Hollywood'? We want to get some movies to watch tonight."

"Sam we have so many movies here." Greg told her as he took out a can of Dr. Pepper.

"But we don't have the movies we want to watch." She stated as she walked over to her dad and gave him the puppy dogface.

"Greg if it's alright with you I can take them." Warrick offered.

"Okay, but the limit is 3 movies and you know what they're not allowed to watch." Greg finally gave in.

""Thank you Dad! Thanks Uncle Warrick!" Sam exclaimed giving both of them hugs Selena did the same. Selena is family to them and so is Jason and Oliver.

"No problem." Warrick replied.

"Bye dad, Bye Uncle Nick, Bye Uncle Grissom." Samantha announced giving each another hug.

"Bye Mr. Sanders, Bye Mr. Stokes, Bye Mr. Grissom." Selena said giving them hugs also.

"Bye." They said to each other.

A/N: I know it's probably not good right now but it's only the first chapter so I promise it will get better! You can give suggestions if you want to see something in particular in the story. I am open to suggestions!


	3. Movie Hollywood

At 'Movie Hollywood'

**At 'Movie Hollywood'**

"So what kind of movies are you looking for?" Warrick asked Selena as Samantha was in the bathroom.

"We want to watch scary movies." She answered getting excited. "Or suspenseful."

"Cool." He smiled, thinking of a good idea for him, Nick, Gil and Greg to do on the two thirteen year-old girls.

About 5 seconds later Samantha came out of the bathroom.

"Hey what about 'When A Stranger Calls'?" Selena asked holding up the movie.

"Sure! I always wanted to see that movie!" Sam exclaimed.

"Oh, how about 'The Hills Have Eyes?" Sam asked Selena trying to hold in her enthusiasm.

"Umm, I don't think you're allowed to see that." Warrick stepped in.

"Why not?" Sam asked with a hint of whine in her voice.

"Uhh, cause it's un-rated." He answered with a 'duh' tone.

"Fine how about 'Saw Two'?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"What's that rated?" He asked curiously.

"Umm, R." She answered simply.

"No." He answered easily.

"Why? I saw R movies before." She argued.

"I know but we were with you."

"I'll call my dad and ask him." Sam told him and took out her shinny light blue Razor phone.

"No, I'll call him." He told her as he took out his black cell phone and started calling Greg.

About 2 minutes later Warrick hung up with Greg and walked back to the two girls.

"So what did he say?" Selena asked eagerly.

"He said no." He told them.

"Jeez, what can we watch?!" We wanna watch scary movies and so far you said no to all but one!" Sam yelled but not too loudly.

"Hey, we can just go and you can watch whatever movies you have at home." Warrick warned.

"Sorry it's just you know, I'm girl and about to get you know." he apologized awkwardly.

"Okay. Well, how about 'Prom Night'?" Warrick suggested. "It just got released on DVD today.

Sam and Selena looked at each other and nodded with huge smiles.

"Yes we really want to see that movie!" Selena exclaimed.

"Yeah totally!" Sam agreed.

"Sam there's Connor." Selena whispered to Samantha and pointed to where he was standing.

"Uncle Warrick you can stay here, we'll be back." Samantha announced.

"We are you going?" He asked suspiciously.

"Just to say hi to a friend from school." Selena replied.

As the two girls slowly jogged to Connor, Warrick followed quietly behind them so they didn't notice.

"Hey Connor!" Sam and Selena greeted happily.

"Hey!" He responded smiling widely when he saw Samantha.

"So what's up?" Selena asked him.

"Nothing. Just renting some movies for my parents and I to watch tonight. But I can't wait till your party on Friday night." He exclaimed.

"Shh, not so loud, my Uncle Warrick is around here somewhere." Sam told him putting her index finger over her mouth slightly.

"Sorry, I didn't know you didn't tell your dad about it." He smiled slightly at her.

Selena could totally tell that he like her back.

"Yeah and I totally can't get caught." Samantha told him as she looked at Selena.

What they didn't know was that Warrick heard the whole conversation, but decided not to but them on it…yet.

"Well we should uh, got find Uncle Warrick so we can find one more movie to watch tonight." Samantha announced.

"What movies did you so far?" Connor wondered.

"Umm, 'When A Stranger Calls' and 'Prom Night'!" Selena answered excitedly.

"Cool. You guys should watch umm, 'Fear'. It's pretty suspenseful." Connor suggested.

"Okay. Thanks Connor!" Samantha responded flirtatiously.

"Well, bye." Connor announced smiling at Samantha. It took all of Warrick's willpower to not go over there.

"Bye Connor!" the two girls exclaimed and Warrick went back to where he was before.

"Hey Uncle Warrick can we rent 'Fear'?" Samantha asked him, still smiling.

"What's it rated?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"PG-13" Selena answered quickly. (Its really rated R but I was running out of movies so that's why I picked it. And I like the movie.)

"Sure. Let's pay so we can leave." Warrick announced.

"That would be 15.25." The cashier guy said. The phone rang as Samantha handed him a 20-dollar bill.

"Movie Hollywood, this is Cookie." The guy greeted into the phone as he gave Sam her change.

Sam, Selena and Warrick looked at each other, trying not to laugh.

Once they got outside they started to crack up laughing.

"Oh my gosh! Haha! Cookie!" Samantha laughed as they got in Warrick's car.

"Tell me about it! Let's hope that's a nickname!" Warrick laughed.

The whole ride home they were still laughing about the guy's name. Selena couldn't talk she was laughing so hard.

I hope you like this chapter!! I will update soon!


End file.
